No Arms To Catch Me
by loser by choice
Summary: RepostValmont gets some sweet new powers, but he doesn't even know how to use them. Now this strange floating woman tells him that to save Finn, and he needs Jade to help him! T for language Finnmont currently on hiatus, going through major overhaul.
1. The Begining

No Arms to Catch Me

Chapter 01

This is my first story on...anything. This is a Valmont/Finn slash, so if you have any objections, don't read it.

Disclaimer—I think the fact that it is in FanFiction would be enough.

(LBC) This is my first fanfic ever, so if it's not good just tell me and I'll change things to your liking. Okay? Besides, there aren't enough of these.

Pairings/ Valmont-Finn Halen, (does he have a first name? If he already does then I'm changing it to Reginald, just so you know, but that comes later.)

I have to warn you again, This is a man and a guy expressing their love for EACH OTHER! So if you don't like it leave. I have given you fair warning.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/music or poems/

You get the idea

We will start off at where Dao Long Wong imprisoned the enforcers to do his bidding. And Valmont is in the ground at this time.

SsSsSsSsS

_**Chapter 1 **_

"Wait!" Valmont said in a most undignified manor, "You can't just leave me here! I demand you release me, a-at once!"

But they were already gone; a wisp of dark chi smoke was all that was left of the men that were just standing there seconds before. His mind had no time to process what had just happened before a passing car splashed dirty water in his face.

A couple of humiliating hours and a few road workers later, Valmont was out of the ground and back at his hideout trying to figure out what just happened. Many questions ran through his head, but no answers for any of them. 'Who was that pale evil one who took my friends? What did he want with them? And why did they turn orange?' all of these questions blurred together till he came in serious need of an aspirin

He got up from his desk to go to the bathroom where the aspirin was kept. Things were slow ever since the whole Shendu fiasco. He was in need of money, and a spell book, if he wanted to free his friends. Friends, he keeps calling them his friends, but did they consider him their friend? Whether they did or not he had to free Finn.

"Where did that come from?" Valmont asked himself. It surprised him that he thought of Finn before the others. "Odd" the white haired man took his aspirin and went to bed for the night.

SsSsSsSsS

Short I know but I just wanted you to get the idea.


	2. Dear Friend,

natcm chapter 02

Disclaimer: fanfiction Duh! But the poem is mine .

The reason I write this is because there aren't enough of these

WARNING: this is a slash between Valmont (does he have a first name?) and Finn Halen

You have been warned

If you have any comments or criticism, I can take it.

SsSsSsSsS

_**Chapter 2 **_

That next morning, Valmont woke up with only a slight headache, not quite remembering what had happened the night before. He stretched in his bed then threw the covers which were dark ruby red, (what, expecting green?) off of him. He got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Glancing over towards the clock He realized that it was nearly 10:00.

"Hmm, that's strange." he muttered to himself. He was generally up before 9:00

"Oh well" he entered the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"Good God! Is that me!" He put his hand over his face and sighed. "It looks as though I've a hangover or something!" His face was dull red and his long hair had somehow gotten itself halfway out of his ponytail. "Or do I?"

He tried in vain to remember what had happed the night before as he combed the knots out of his hair. When he finished getting dressed in his trademark green suite, he got the strangest feeling that something was amiss. He walked down the hall and saw that the 'living room' was empty.

Now the memories of what had happened flushed through his mind. Hopeful that it was just a dream he thought to himself, 'Maybe they just went out for breakfast' but that didn't make any sense. They would have woken him, if not on purpose, then with their noise. He sighed. He knew now, it was true. But he had to get his friends, his only friends out from the hands of that accursed wizard, but how? He needed spells, but the only people he knew that used magic were the Chan's, and he wasn't about to go to them for help after what happened last time. He didn't really need to go into it now. What he needed was one of the old mans spell books.

"It's not like their going to give it to me if I ask nicely," he muttered to himself, "so I'm going to have to steal it."

_**Journal Entry**_

_How did this happen? How could I be so weak? Why were my friends taken away from me? Some questions can't be answered I guess, But I have to gat them back. I have decided to steal spell books from the Chan's as to free them. I hope that I can. I have also noticed that some of my feelings towards one of my employees have become more than 'just friends' And I'm not talking about 'brotherly' love either. I really care for him. Maybe if I wasn't a 'Crime Lord' this wouldn't have happened. Hmm. I just can't take this anymore. If any of you ever read this, just know that I'll kill you if I ever find out, and here's a letter for you_

_Dear Friend_

_I have noticed something_

_Something I didn't want to see_

_The thing I never wanted to become_

_Now that thing is me_

_That thing is a person_

_But not your ordinary person_

_One that counts money all day_

_Wasting all the time away_

_The kind that never sees the good in life_

_The kind that no longer sees the sunrise_

_Or hears the birds sing_

_All I hear now_

_Is the sound of a credit card cashing_

_The kind that never hears the music_

_Of a gurgling stream_

_And only paves it over_

_To make some money scheme_

_I do not wish to be this person_

_And I need you to show me how_

_To just sit and watch the sunrise_

_Because I have forgotten how_

_Your friend_

_Lost if this world of corruption_

SsSsSsSsS

Pretty good huh? Send me messages and criticism. I can take it .


	3. Why?

natcm chapter 03

Disclaimer: Do I even have to put this here?

A/N I would like to write back to the people who reviewed

Skymouth- Thanks, I will write more soon. I promise .

VampireNaomi- Thanks! Because I know that most people don't use proper English, but I was thinking, 'Hey, this is Valmont, duh!'

SsSsSsSsS

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Why?**_

He didn't know why. Why had this happened to him? Stuck in this grey world of blue smoke, he looked at his now orange hands. How he hated them. He closed his coal black eyes and curled into the smallest ball he could manage.

"Hey Finn," Chow said softly, "you know we'll get out of this. Things might not always gone our way, but-"

Finn cut him short with a wave of his hand. "I know, but how? It's not like he's just going to let us go because we asked nicely"

Ratso now joined the conversation "Well, there's always the chance of Valmont saving us."

Chow and Ratso joined each other in laughter. Finn didn't laugh but merely stated "You never know." This surprised the other two; they stopped laughing and just looked at each other. Just then they were summoned by the wizard. They stood before the old man.

"I have a new job for you. We must go and find the noble snake that now possesses the talisman power of invisibility."

An inaudible group sigh came from the three. Not only do they have to everything this …this so called chi wizard says, but he made them feel like they didn't even have there own free will.

'At least Valmont let us do what we wanted' Finn thought to himself.

(1:27 am)

'I'll have to be careful; the last thing that I want is that Mr. Chan getting in my way. And that girl is a sly one for such a young age.' He was standing on the roof of the building overlooking Uncles Rare Finds. With all black attire and rope in hand, he set off down the fire escape. He knew that some of them were gone, he had seen the airline tickets via the internet, but he couldn't be certain who was still here. He entered through a window that wasn't locked. He looked around the back room he was now in, and heard snoring. He quietly tip-toed to the entrance where the living quarters merged into the shop. There he found Captain Black asleep in the chair behind the register. He chuckled inwardly. He went down the hall to the room where the books were held. He flipped on the smallest light in the room ad closed the door. It was very dusty, and very humid creating a smell of must and mung beans.

"Geez," he said very very quietly as to avoid waking the captain. "So many books."

He started looking through them quietly, not really knowing what he was looking for. It was kinda hard since he wasn't fluent in the language, at all; he had no idea what he was looking for. He was half way through the books when he heard Captain Black stirring in the other room. He quickly turned off the light, waiting for his ever closer footsteps to pass. They stopped right at the door. Valmont held his breath, leaning against the wall behind the bookshelves. He heard the doorknob rattle. A bead of sweat ran down his temple. He heard the squeak of the hinges as the door opened.

SsSsSsSsS

Muahahahaha I'm ending it hear…I mean here. Don't you hate it when that happens?

Anyway, Review please.

Oh. And I won't be able to update for a while, because I do this all at school, and I don't have the internet at home. Sucks like hell.


	4. Mystery Woman

natcm chapter 04

I'M FINALLY BACK! Took long, enough I know. I would like to give special thanks to Auburn Red and once again VampireNaomi for their reviews. I said to myself, If I get three or more reviews I'll continue. Well in this moment in time I have 5, count 'em 5! And I am very very pleased with all of them. Thank you and enjoy!

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Mystery Woman**_

There was no chance. The only way he could not be found was if Captain Black was indefinitely blind. Valmont gritted his teeth and clutched the book in his arms tightly to his chest.

'This is just wonderful,' he thought desperately to himself, 'If I get caught now—'

"Who's there!" Captain Black yelled.

He gripped the book tighter in his arms, wishing so hard that he wouldn't be found. His eyes were stinging, threatening to overflow with tears. He couldn't let that happen. A stray tear had made its way down Valmonts cheek; it traveled down to his chin and dropped to land on the book, sending ripples throughout it.

'Well that's not normal' Valmont thought to himself. The book started to glow unnaturally bright making both men in the room shut their eyes tightly. A burst of energy came from the book knocking the captain on his ass, and then all was dark.

"Where am I?" Valmont grunted as he pulled himself from the floor, into a sitting position. He looked around to get a clue to where he was, but he was no longer in the Chan's reading room. He was surrounded by the darkness, straining to see, he could barley make out the outline of a 'doorway' on the other side of the 'room' he was in. Dusting himself off, he walked toward it groping the walls. Not really expecting it to be anything good, but curiosity got the best of him. Hearing nothing but the soft thud of his shoes on the stone ground, and his thumping heart, he couldn't help but think about his situation.

'Things just keep getting weirder and weirder.' He thought to himself 'And I don't think—'

"Who comes to see me?" such a soft and obviously feminine voice demanded from beyond the darkness.

"See who?" Valmont was most definitely confused, "Who are you? And where are you?"

A woman walked out of the darkness. She was wearing the most beautiful simple white formfitting gown. It was split on both sides up to her hips, the wind cascading her white hair behind her.

'Wait, where is the wind coming from?' it did not effect Valmont at all, like there was none.

'There is no wind, my friend, only you and I here' He heard a voice in his head say. He nearly jumped out of his skin.

"How did you--"

"Is it not obvious?" the woman now spoke with a soft gentle voice.

"I-" he started to say.

"I suppose not, you might be able to understand things better if I explained them to you"

"Madam, I -"

"Shh, you have much to learn in such a short time. Why you took so long to awaken your powers until now I do not understand." She crossed her arms across her chest.

"But madam, I -"

"Shh, how do you expect to learn any thing if you keep interrupting, now follow me, Sir Valmont."

"How do-?"

"Sir Valmont, you know we have no time for games."

She turned and looked into his eyes, "You really don't know do you?"

He shook his head.

"This is not good, "she sighed, "not good at all. Well, follow me now, I shall show you where you will be staying." She started down into the darkness, but Valmont was wary. She turned back to see if he was following, so he took a couple of hesitant steps toward her. She seemed to be satisfied with that so she carried on.

"So what's your name anyway?" he asked.

"My name is … Angel."

"Fitting for you." She stopped and looked back at him. He was smiling a half smile with a sort of sparkle in his eyes, so you didn't know whether he was serious or teasing.

"Thank you Sir Valmont."

"You're welcome."

They were silent for a while, walking down the still corridor. He thought it strange that the only light source seemed to be Angel herself. They finally stopped in front of a dead end. He thought of saying something, but with his previous encounters with magic, he knew that there was something more. Angel turned to him once again and muttered something under her breath. The walls, as he suspected, opened up and she then lead him through the doorway into a large room with a fire in the middle of it. As he looked around more, he saw that there were lots of old and dusty books.

'Magic books most likely'

"You are correct Sir Valmont. You certainly know you're magic.

"Would you stop doing that? It's creepy."

"Sorry Sir Valmont." She sighed, "I'll try to remember. I guess that the first order of business is to find and rescue your lover."

"What?... How did you… Never mind."

"He is your lover isn't he?"

"Hmph. You're the mind reader."

"I'll take that as a 'I haven't made a move yet'"

Valmont turned away from her, face flushed with embarrassment. 'WHY AM I BLUSHING! WHY? WHY? Ho' man. Calm yourself, she doesn't need to know. But she probably already knows, I mean she is a mind reader, and still why am I blushing, I'm not some teenage girl!'

"And I'll take that blushing as a 'I just figg'erd it out this morning'"

"I am not blushing!"

"Really? Then why is your face all red? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"Shut up!"

SsSsSsSsS

I know, I know , I said that I was going to make them longer, And I have had like 4 months to work on it, But I got writers block for a while there. . Annnyway Hope you liked it. : )


	5. The Plan

natcm chapter 05

Disclaimer: I don't even know why I even put this here anymore, Ahem F-A-N-F-I-C-T-I-O-N ……………ok,

_**Chapter 5 **_

_**The Plan **_

Valmont awoke amongst the many books and papers that were surrounding him. Several books were open in front of him, but the majority was piled next to and behind him. He sat up slowly and crossed his legs Indian style. He had a sore neck and back from all the studying he and Angel had done the night before.

He had fallen asleep on the hard stone floor and, for obvious reasons, had not slept well. He yawned and stretched, then spotting his unfinished notes, he picked them up and started to read them over again.

All of this seemed like a distant dream to him, like it wasn't really happening. He wished it wasn't. That he'd wake up and everything would be normal again. 'Or as normal as things could get with this group anyway'

"But it is happening Sir Valmont"

"GAHH!" Valmont spun around on his butt. The papers which he was holding were now fluttering about him. "How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" he yelled at her.

She gave a sly smile and chuckled "Once more every time Sir."

"You know, I'm starting to dislike you greatly." He said sternly.

Angel pouted, "Aww, Sir Valmont. You know I was only funnin' with ya."

"Yes Angel," he stated sarcastically, "My heart is thudding with joy, Oh no wait! That's a heart attack!" he spun back around and started to pick up the loose papers, restacking them neatly in order…again.

"We should get started." She said, now suddenly serious. "You think you're ready?"

"Well, I guess I'd better be," he replied.

"There he is!" Angel whispered. They were in a dark alleyway, awaiting Dao Long Wong's arrival.

"How do you know he's going to be here?" he whispered back.

"Does that really matter now!"

"You're sure this is going to work?"

"Just GO!" and she pushed him forward, making him bump into the dark wizard.

"Who dares!" he yelled.

"I do," Valmont replied, "I demand that you release my henchmen at once!"

"Oh really, and why should I listen to you?"

"Be-because I'm bigger than you!"

The anti-uncle chuckled at this and stated, "That can be rearranged." And with that he swung his staff at Valmont, releasing the same blue gray wisps of dark chi . Surrounding him, the smoke and seemed to transform Valmont into a child about Jades age.

SsSsSsSsS

Ya I know, you want longer chapters, but this seemed to be the best place to leave a cliffy. Hope you liked.


	6. I Loathe You

natcm chapter 06

Disclaimer If you have been reading this long and still don't know, you have problems I can't fix… WEEEEEEEEEEEE!

_**Chapter 6**_

_**I Loathe You**_

As the smoke cleared Valmont got up from the ground a little uncertain. He was much lighter now, he felt …weird…and short.

"HA! See, told you it would work!" Angel exclaimed after-anti uncle had made his leave.

"Yes, yes. So how again do I being a **kid** help us?"

"I told you last night Sir Valmont, when you're a child; you have more of a connection to your power."

He sighed audibly. "Well, then lets get on with phase two. But what if the Chan's won't help?"

"We don't need all of the Chan's, just Jade."

"Why Jade?"

"She is you."

"Huh?" Valmont was most confused.

"She is the Yin to your Yang." She explained.

"Say what now?"

"Your powers come in two halves. Yin, the light side, and Yang the dark side. Yours is Yang, the dark."

"It doesn't feel dark."

"Sir Valmont, the yin-yang symbol has two sides, correct?" V nodded, "See here," Angel pulled back her waist length hair and unclasped the necklace she was wearing hidden under her dress. "It has also, a spot of dark in the light, and a spot of light in the dark." He nodded again, but she could tell he was completely lost. She held the necklace out to him. "Look here," She pressed the clasp at the bottom of the symbol and the two halves came apart. "You will give this to your other half." She handed him the Yin symbol.

"What if she says no?" V was doubtful.

"She won't"

"How do you kno-"

"Trust me, she won't say no."

He hung his head thinking it over for a moment, then said, "Okay … so how do we get on the plane without anyone noticing?"

"You are small enough to fit into the overhead compartment." She said rather seriously. He looked up at her.

"But what about you?"

"I am sorry Sir Valmont, but I will not be joining you."

"What! Why not!"

"If you really need me you know how to contact me Sir."

"But."

"No buts Sir Valmont, you have to do this with her. Think of it as training for the hardships that are to come."

"What hardships? Why don't you ever tell me what they are?"

"You will know when the time is right."

"Gahh! Why do you do that to me!" Valmont was loosing his patience. Angel just gave him her trademark toothy grin and said, "Because its fun to annoy you."

He stared vacantly at her then merely stated, "I loathe you."

She gave him a peck on the cheek and said. "I love you too Sir."

"I didn't say-" he started to say, but she was already gone in a swirl of green, good chi smoke.

SsSsSsSsS

He was now in Jackie Chan's room and he said, "I am a whore, touch me in places I have never been touched before you dirty, dirty boy."

LBC- Okay that was so not me! My friend got a hold of my computer when I was gone, and that happened………………He likes the Jackie-Valmont pairings better. Hee-hee-hee I'm evil. I know you guys want longer chappies, but I do better when I start with an empty page. I don't know why. But any way,. Does Finn feel the same? Find out more in the next chappie, Truths.


	7. Truths

natcm chapter 07

Disclaimer: I do not own JCA, are you happy now you mean lawyers! T-T , But I do own the creation rights to Angel...no you can never use her. EVAH! ...Well maybe if you ask nicely.

_**Chapter 7,**_

_**Truths**_

'Stupid. The entire world is stupid. Stupid Doa Long Wong! Stupid Chan's! Why does this only happen to us!' I brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them and sighed. How were we going to get out of this one? Chow and ratso still didn't believe that Big V. could save us, and the only other people who knew about us were the Chan's. I had to face it. Our chances were getting slimmer. And even if the Chan's saved us, we'd go right back to jail. I don't know why I even think that Valmont is going to come for us. I guess it's just a memory I recall from... not to long ago actually. _I had woken that morning rather upset. We had just gotten our butts kicked by Chan, once again. I didn't really feel like doing that again today.But reluctantly , I groaned and rolled over to get out of my nice warm bed. After a yawn and a good stretch I headed to the bathroom to get dressed. I stood in front of the mirror and combed my bright red hair with gel. it's really quite a different shade of red when its not gelled. I then donned my usual apparel, a white suit with a pink dress shirt. After I had finishe dmy morning-care-ritual-thing, I headed down to Big V's office. Chow greeted me with his usual 'Hey'. Dude really needed to expand his vocabulary. We both entered Big V's office, Ratso was already there waiting for us. I had been contemplating on whether or not I should ask Big V if I could take the day off. My eyes went up to the 'statue' and decided agianst it. Big V might have let me, though if you caught him on a good day he would probably let you have whatever you wanted. He's not as bad a guy as most people think. It's that damned dragon that made V be so ... unlike himself. He hates it when Shendu pushes us so hard, but I guess we all want a share of that treasure so we just put up with it. Ratso looked overat to me when we reached the desk, and I guess he saw the darkness under my eyes. _

_"G'morning Finn, sleep well?"_

_"Ya." I was obviously lying. Even Valmont saw through it._

_"You don't look so good Finn." the guy's were surprised by his concern, though they never really caght V on a good day, they don't have tha kind of luck._

_"I'm fine."_

_"Okay," But the look on his face said he wasn't convinced. Shendu started going on about what we were to do today but I wasn't really listening. I was staring at Valmont again, nodding when it seemed appropriate. It was better than looking up at that dragon, if you can even call him that. The greatest sorcerer in history, and he had been reduced to a statue hanging on the wall. Valmont was bent over some paperwork mumbling to himself. Shendude had just finished telling us something about us 'being a disgrace' and to get the new talisman halfway around the world and to not mess this one up, or something of the sort. Valmont looked through his desk drawers for somthing, but apparently didn't find it. Grumbling, he got up and left the room._

_"What's wrong with 'im?"Chow asked._

_"He's always in a bad mood nowaday's" came Ratso's reply._

_"Wouldn't you be?" was all I said and made my leave. I could feel them watching me as I went out the door. All I wanted to do was to go back to bed. Just as I was about to turn the corner down the stairs, not really paying attention, my vision blurred and I missed the first step. My arms shot out in front of me as a reflex, but they never hit the floor. Instead, I felt two strong arms wrapped around me. And just like that my vision was clear again. I looked to see who caught me, and I was met with two beautiful blue eyes that I'd never thought would be so close to my plain green ones. And now I admit to you a have a crush on my boss._

_"You know," Valmont started,"you should really whatch where you're going Finn."_

_"Sorry, I just got dizzy a-all of a sudden."_

_"You all right Finn?" Ratso called from down the hall._

_"Yeah, yeah. Mnn" V helped me back up_

_"Are you sure you're alright?" Valmont spoke softly. "Maybe you shouldn't go?"_

_"But Shendu said--" Ratso started to protest but was cut short by Chow._

_"What's he gonna do? Yell at us some more?"_

_"Well,--" Raso started to argue but was cut shortagain by Chow._

_"What's more important to you, money or your friend here?"_

_"Finn is."_

_"So then he'll stay here, right?" I interupted their argument._

_"But what about you guy's?" _

_"We'll be fine," Chow assured me. "You just stay here. I'm sure Valmont will agree to be maid for a day."_

_"Ya sure,"Valmont stated sarcastically, then looked at me and said, "If I have to stay here and take care of you, you're staying downstairs."_

_"Fine. Take me to the sofa then." And that's where I was all day. V made me comfortable and gave me the remote, then went upstairs after Shendu called him. It was boring, and I knew the guy's wouldn't be back until late the next day. I wasn't sure if I would be able to survive. I didn't think it was actually possible to die of boredom. But I did survive. It was in the afternoon when Big V. finally came back down._

_"Hey, you hungry?" He asked._

_"Ya, umm. What were you doing for so long?"_

_"Paper work, being bored out of mind, the usual things I do when you guys are gone...Chines or pizza?"_

_"Umm,... pizza" I yawned then. _

_"You look more bored than hungry. Did you just wake up, or were you about to go to sleep?"_

_"A little of both, if it's possible." I yawned agian._

_"What do you want on yours?"_

_"What,...oh no. I don't think I can eat a whole one."_

_"Alright, but what do you want on it?"_

_"Ah, What did you want?"_

_"Pepparoni."_

_"Okay then, I'll just give you my pepparoni so I can have plain cheese pizza. How 'bout it?"_

_"Alright, hand me the phone." He ordered, and I started flipping through the channels agian._

_"Geez Finn, there's 99 channels. Just pick one."_

_"But, there's nothing on."_

_"You don't have to whine."_

_"I don't whine!"_

_"Look, I have a movie I hadden't whatched yet. You wanna?"_

_"Sure, what's it about?"_

_"I dunno, my sister sent it to me."_

_"You have a sister?"_

_"You manna whatch the movie or not?"_

_"Alright, put it in."_

_The pizza came 5 minuets early, and we just sat, ate pizza, and whatched the movie. Though I can't really remember what it was about, it had a car chase and explosions in it. Not much of a storyline, but what do you expect when a girl picks out the flick? Not much you _can_ do. Twice I almost fell alseep, only to be jerked awake from an explosion. That was fun. I looked over at Big V. to see if he was having as good a time as me, he'd fallen asleep. He looked so...different. I had to reach over him to get the remote. I didn't want the noise to wake him up. I stoped the movie, and pulled the blanket that was draped on the couch over V's shoulder's. He was nice enough to let me have the day off, I can make sure he doesn't catch a cold. I always thought he was handsom, but asleep he...looked almost beautiful. Not that he looked a woman, just... softend, peacefull. He snuggled under the blanket and fell agianst my shoulder. _

_'Cute!' I thought 'Not even Chow would be able to say otherwise.'_

Under all that tough-guy, was someone who looked he didn't even know what the 'black-market' was. I was that one thought of him that was my favorite thing that no one could take away. And when he woke the next morning, I thought he'd be angry. He wasn't. At least not at me. The look in his eyes, I only saw a glympse of, looked more like fear. I don't know what he was afraid of, but I never asked. I don't know if it was to his relief, or dissapointment that I didn't.

'Valmont, what are you doing now?'

SsSsSsSsS

What is Valmont doing while Finn is remanising? Find out in the next chapter, _Jade..._


	8. Chapter 8

natcm chapter 08

Disclaimer: I do not own any Jackie Chan Adventures Characters, though I do own Angel.

(LBC):I just looked over my last chapter and was appalled by all of the spelling errors. Well, what are you gonna do half asleep, huh? Also, I feel I had to submit something after that length of time, but to bad it was just a fluffy filler. And Now I feel so bad for my 2 year absence…but I had no idea where else to go from there. I hope this makes up for it T-T a sad attempt for forgiveness, but I promise I WILL NOT FAIL YOU AGAIN!!! Stay tuned for even more stories by me, (which is where I've been for all this time, … not to mention school and stuff) And just between you and me, I might even get a special one-shot with two of you fav chars . Anyway, back to what I was saying before, in this chapter it tends to pull my story from the story-line of the original. I will no longer be "what's Valmont doing behind the scenes of the story, where did he go" kind of thing. You'll get to see the real bad guy soon, (mine! . squee!) and new powers from the yin-yang partners . Oops, I've said to much…and do people even read the A/N's anyway? I know I just skip over them…but you guys love me right? …Right?!

"Ughn, Uncle I told you to pack light!" Jackie Chan reached down and picked up another duffle bag, just as heavy as the first, into the planes overhead compartment.

"Uncle did pack light. Brought only one cauldron."

Jackie sighed and shut the compartment door. A few minuets after, and the plane was taking off towards the awakened animal of healing.

In the overhead compartment, Jade was feeling restless and unzipped her bag.

"Whew, that's a relief." and his own bag, Valmont tried to stay as still as possible, but fell over from the cramped position.

"Ouch!" Jade nearly jumped from her skin when she heard the other bag speak. Knowing he was found, Valmont unzipped his own bag and pretended to be surprised she was here.

"Jade Chan?"

"Valmont?!"

The plane hit turbulence making the two fell out of the compartment with an avalanche of books coming after.

"Wonderful, now I have a paper-cut." Valmont exclaimed.

"Jade, ...Valmont?!" Jackie was perplexed, as was everyone else. "How... what happened?"

"I'm guessing that I got it from one of you blasted spell books."

"He means how did you get all ... small?" Jade interpreted.

"Oh, well why didn't he say so?" Valmont seemed to calm. "I was trying to alleviate my fr... employees from that 'wizard' and he turned me into a child, and now I'm hoping the horse of healing will reverse the affect and turn me back to normal."

Everyone was silent for a moment, but it as Jade who broke that silence.

"Did you almost say friends?"

"Don't be ridiculous." he said to quickly for Jade, but she didn't press.

"Well I guess we'd better grab a seat Valmont." moving to the back of the plane.

"Huh? ...Oh yes." he followed and sat across from the girl whom would be his new partner. He still didn't know how Angel just knew she wouldn't say no, but he had no reason not to trust her. But how to ask her? He couldn't just go up and say 'I am now a magical creature, and so are you. How would you like to train with me under this weirdo-girl named Angel who can float and read minds?'

'Lets not forget that I'm over fifteen hundred years old.'

'Right, can't forget that.'

'So did you ask her?'

'Does it look like it?'

'Why didn't you?'

'What am I supposed to SAY!?'

'Don't shout Sir! Just give her the necklace.' Angel then broke contact, and V was left face to face with the girl-Chan, and not exactly alone. Toruh was watching him like a hawk, though Valmont didn't blame him. He sighed and closed his eyes. It had been a long day; he would only rest them for a minuet.

SsSsSsSsS

"Uncle Jackie!? Are we there yet?" lil V was awakened by the sound of Jade Chan's voice.

"No Jade," Jackie answered," Not yet." She was quiet for only the next two minutes.

"Are we there _yet?_"

"No Jade." Another two minutes

"Are we-"

"Jade, " Jackie interrupted, "If you ask one more time..."

"Awwhw."

"Hey Chan?" Valmont started.

"What is it Valmont?"

"Are we there yet?" If looks could kill, Valmont would be pushing up daisies right now. Jade was trying her hardest not to laugh, hands clapped over her mouth, but to no avail. She stayed quiet until the end of the flight, which is just what he was going for. Though every couple of minuets she had stifle a giggle.

The plane had landed and the group was packed in two taxicabs, Jackie and Uncle in one, Tohru with Jade and mini-V in the other.

When all were settled in the hotel, Jackie and Uncle had left Jade and mini-V in the less-than-capable hands of Tohru.

"Hey, Jade," Valmont whispered.

"What is it Valmont." Jade whispered back.

"I did almost say friends, didn't I?" He asked.

"Ya, you did."

Valmont sighed. Well, this was about as good a time to set up the next part of the plan as any.

"How about we get out of here and help your uncle?"

"I thought you'd never ask." A sly smile on her face, and that could only mean one thing. She had a plan.

"What do you have in mind?" V was getting a little scared.

"Just this." She bolted and tackled Valmont off of the couch and to the floor, yelling something about not having to listen to him. He was caught off guard at first, but managed to come back with his own snappy remarks of his own.

Tohru, who was in the little kitchenette, heard the ruckus they were causing. Afraid for Jades safety, he rushed into the sitting room and saw Jade and mini-V going at it.

"And just why should I listen to you!" Valmont shouted.

"Because I'm bigger than you!" She said, getting in his face.

Valmont gasped, "You are!"

"Huh? It worked! My grow up spell worked!" Jade had the look of triumph on her face as she jumped up and down.

'Grow up spell huh? Not bad, eh Valmont?' Angel was making contact again, though he didn't appreciate the timing.

'Who said you could butt in?'

'I did, of course.'

'Of course. What did you mean by not bad?'

'Exactly what I meant, she can already do spells.'

'I have a bad feeling about this.' He 'said' in a mocking tone.

'Of course you do, your such a pessimist.'

'By the way, I thought you weren't going to be joining me, unless I was in trouble. I'm not in trouble am I?

He was answered with a mental laugh, 'Maybe you are. Did you ever think of that?' She broke contact again, leaving Valmont fuming with impatience.

SsSsSsSsS

They were once again called from the gray limbo of Dao Long Wong's Cane.

"So what's it this time?" Finn was first to comment, since the last time they were called upon was some time ago.

"You'll pay for your insolence." The anti-uncle glowered at Finn. For some reason he always took his anger out on him the most. It was probably because he was so rebellious, but could you blame him? "It is the horse of healing this time. You'll get it and bring it to me, and do not mess this up this time. I warn you now, it will not be pleasant if you fail."

"Right." Finn wasn't really in the mood for anything to do with Chan, magic, or anything else for that matter. Why did it always have to be this way?

It didn't matter anymore. This would always happen. They just didn't have good luck with magic.

SsSsSsSsS

"Great work Jade."

"Shut-up, Valmont."

Sitting there on the couch, defeated. Jade's plan had not gone as, well, planned.

"Lets try it my way."

"Fine, what do you have planned?"

"Simple. Make a run for it."

"That works to."

"Shall we?" He asked, beckoning to the open door.

"Let's shall." She answered.

"Wait!" Tohru gasped, "Jade, Valmont!"

"Let's go mini-V!" she said grabbing his arm.

"Don't call me that!" Mini-V exclaimed as he was pulled down the hall.

SsSsSsSsS

"So, where ya headed youngin's? Don't you think you two are a little bit small to be goin' around town yerself?" A dingy cab driver offered his unneeded advice.

"Well," said Valmont, taking charge out of habit, " That's really none of you're business is it? And call us 'youngin's' again and I shall have you eliminated. " The cab driver opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it.

"Go, V. To 1783 25th street then." she said approvingly.

'Nice one Sir Valmont! You've got her approval. Now tell her.'

"I'll tell her when I feel like it!" he snapped.

"Tell who what, V?"

"Oh, nothing. You there, are you going to drive or sit here and let the meter run? I'm not paying for the time you've just wasted!" Mr. Cab-driver grumbled something under his breath about rotten children and started out. It didn't take long before V's bad feeling got worse, and Jade Chan grew another 2 feet, bumping her head on the roof of the cab.

"Ouch, hey!" She yelped, rubbing the sore spot.

"Jade, what the? You there, cab driver. Pull over now! Lets go Jade, c'mon!" He threw open the door before it could stop and yanked Jade along with him.

"Hey you kids! Get back here! You gotta, who Am I kidding, they're not coming back." He sighed as he watched them go, yet something didn't seem right about it, not right at all.

SsSsSsSsS

"Jade, What the hell happened?!"

"I don't know! I'm bigger, but I don't feel...older."

"You're not older, just bigger." He gave an exasperated sigh, "What was the spell called? Do you remember?"

"Not really. It just said it was used to grow things."

"Well, that was the problem then wasn't it. You used a growing spell, not a maturing spell."

"How do you know so much about this, huh?!"

"Simple, I've been studying as much as you have... though I haven't tried any spells, just read them."

Jade gave him a contemplating look before growing yet another ten feet. "Aww man!"

"Lets just look for you're uncle, okay?"

"Why are you being so nice?"

"You'll find out soon, now won't you?" He took the necklace from around his neck and unclasped them from one another. "Here, don't lose it, okay?" He tossed the white yin signed one to her.

"What's this for?"

Valmont said nothing, just smiled and started down the street.

SsSsSsSsS

LBC/ So, there you have it. Stay with me for the next chapter where Dadada-Daaahhhh! Jade meets Angel! Whoooo! ... And everyone except Jade thinks Valmont's crazy .> what are you going to do ->; he is the only one who can see her...'cept for Jade now O.o...v-v just read it...


	9. Chapter 9

natcm, chapter 09

Angel: Poor loser-by-choice, she does not own JCA or Valmont…so sad. But she owns me! And that makes up for everything! YAY ME!! WHOOOT!

LBC: O.o okay, lets get started. Please don't mind all of the changes happening here, I have my reason.

Valmont: Ya, like you don't remember how the show goes . 

LBC: Shut-up! It's been a while, okay? And besides, I have to change it sooner or later, so why not sooner?

Valmont: I hate you…so much.

LBC: It's okay, most characters in my fan fictions grow to hate me Muahahahahaha! Anyway, I've strived to improve my writing structure. I hope I don't ruin this story with to much, or to little dialogue. And I'd very much like to give a big '_**THANK YOU!!!**_ ' To all of those who have stuck with this story with its ups, downs, complete stops, and annoyances.

SsSsSsSsS

Chapter Nine The Horse of Healing 

1

"Jackie!" Uncle swapped him on his nose bridge, "We do not have all day, find the horse of healing so Uncle can get back to his shop!"

"I'm sorry Uncle, We'll find it soon. How hard could it be to find a horse in the --city." He opened the doors of the stadium to find that it was horse racing. There were _lots _of horses here. Jackie Chan inwardly groaned, this was going to take forever.

"Uncle has no time for this. We must find the horse before Dao Long Wong."

"I know, Uncle."

"And on top of that, you have left that Augustus Black in charge of my shop!"

"I know, Uncle."

"Hey," a new voice called out. "You two lost? The spectators entrance is over that-a way." a short man with a yellow jockey suit walked up to them.

"What?" Jackie said confused at first, but quickly regained his composer. "Oh, no. We need to get in here, you see-"

"Ahh, You're a lil' big for a jockey aren't ya?" he said.

"Oh, well you see," Jackie started.

"Ya, I see. You're this years underdog everybody's talking about, I'll bet. Though your horse looks a little worse-for-wear."

"Oh, um. That isn't, I mean I'm not…" Jackie gave an exasperated sigh. This was so frustrating. Why couldn't he live a normal life like everyone else? He remembered when Uncle's shop was full of 8-track tapes instead of magic books, now those were the days. Until his niece went into the past and change Uncles mind about magic forever.

'Sometimes,' he thought to himself, 'I think it would've been better if Jade had just stayed in China with her parents instead of them dumping her on me like this.' It made him feel horrible to think like this, he loved his niece, but sometimes she could be a hand-full.

"Understatement of the century." He said out loud.

"Come, now." The man said. "He's not bad. I was just messin' with ya a little. You really take' this ta' heart huh? I like yer spirit. See ya at the finish line." He turned and disappeared through the entrance.

"Jackie we must hurry, this is the one we are looking for!" Uncle whispered hurriedly, and pointed to a white horse in a nearby stall. I guess some luck still shined upon him.

2

"Will you shut up!," Valmont whispered as quietly as possible.

"Who are you telling to shut up?" a twenty-five foot Jade responded.

"Oh, I wasn't talking to you." Valmont shifted on Jade's shoulder, "Here, a left. This way you can take the back alley-ways."

"Talking to me this time are you?" Jade smirked.

"Yes, yes." He rolled his eyes.

'You have to admit, Sir Valmont, she is good. She notices a lot more than someone else would.' Angel chimed.

'Ya, like no one's going to notice someone constantly talking to themselves.' He grumbled.

'Oh, give her a chance. She'll do you some good.' Angel mentally laughed, which made Valmont grumble more.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" he snapped.

"Nothing V," Jade said, "Took a little while on the comeback didn'tcha?"

"What? Oh, I wasn't… Oh forget it." He slumped on her shoulder, and at the moment didn't really care if he fell off.

Jade sighed and plucked him from his perch so he wouldn't fall. "What's going on V?"

"Nothing, I'm just trying to help you save the world by defeating an old Chi wizard which will in turn break the curse that was inflicted upon my henchmen while also getting to the horse of healing to break the curse set upon me."

"Dude, " Jade gaped.

"Not bad for a days work, huh?" Valmont gave a half smile.

"You said all that in one breath. That was cool. Do it again!"

"I don't think I can."

Jade giggled, but a good humor wasn't to last long. She shot up another ten feet, stumbled over the telephone lines, and almost dropped mini-Valmont in the process.

"We really need to find your uncle." Feet dangling, mini-V was clinging to Jade's sleeve trying not to look down.

"Maybe I could put you in my front pocket for now?" Jade asked, being careful not to jerk around to much, else he'd fall.

"That sounds like a good idea." If he stood, the top of the pocket came up to his chest, so he would be comfortable.

'Looks like you're having a bit of trouble.' A familiar voice said.

'Ya, well. She used the wrong spell.' He tried to keep the disappointment from his thoughts, but they were there. It is very hard to lie with your mind.

'Sir Valmont.' A feeling of comfort seeped it way into his mind, he reluctantly, yet graciously, accepted Angels gift. His nerves need a bit of calming. 'I am sorry, it seems she may not be-'

'No!' he argues, 'She is … she is still young, and new to magic, and spells, and-'

'Ahh. You protect her. She is growing on you.' Angel teases.

"You set me up." He smiles, and Angel once again makes her leave.

"Who set you up?" said Jade. Realizing he's once again spoken out loud, he doesn't try to lie about it this time.

"Angel. She's always doing that." He shakes his head in annoyance and sighs.

As expected, she asks, "Who's Angel?" then quite unexpectedly, "Is that the one who gave you the pendants?"

Valmont ponders about his answer. Jade has a sharp mind, and she's dealt with a lot of magic before. Will she believe him? There was only one way to find out.

"Yes she is. She has just tried to say that you weren't ready yet. Maybe she's right, or she's messing with my head again."

Jade stays quiet for a moment, taking in this information. "You mean _just_ now?"

"Yes."

"Like, right now, right now?"

"Yes."

"Like, telepathy?"

"Yes."

"Cool."

"You mean you believe me?"

"Shouldn't I?" she looks down at him with her little half smile that always means a little bit of mischief.

"Maybe, maybe not." He said, with a little smile and a shrug. "Look, we're here." He pointed.

"Hey ya! It's Jackie, and he's got the horse!"

3

"Come on. Come on Healer." Jackie coaxed the horse to come out of the stall with him. The horse complied, showing he was well trained. "Lets go quickly Uncle."

"Hey! Jackie! Uncle! You got it, awesome!" Jade waved her arm and Jackie could only gape at her new size.

"Jade? How did you? What did you?" he gave an exasperated sigh. "Oh, I give up."

"Jaaaaiiide! What has Uncle told you about messing with Uncles spellll books!"

Jade inwardly, and outwardly, groaned.

"Not so fast, Chan." A swirl of dark chi magic brought forth 3 strange looking, yet familiar, chi warriors.

"Hold up Chan! The horse is ours!"

End

LBC: So, that's that. Another chapter finished. Review please? Constructive criticism is welcomed.


End file.
